The Flower Offering Ceremony
by Catyz101
Summary: "How did you feel about the Flower Offering Ceremony?" Mizore asked taking her mother's hand as they began walking home. Mizore as a young girl asking her mother about her experience.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. If I did Mizore's dad would have a name. XD

XXX

Mizore walked through Snow Village. She was a shy girl, like her mother. She would hide behind trees once in a while and watch humans go by the village, unaware it was even there. She looked around her. She had walked this path several times, but it was different today. Tomorrow was the Flower Offering Ceremony and girls and mothers flooded the streets.

Some girls looked full of joy but others had their heads hung down as if they were moments away from tears. Mizore knew the time would come when she too would have to participate in this ceremony, but she wondered if it would end up the same like when she told a human boy about the Snow Whites. Would the boy chosen for her call her a monster too? She sighed. She was worrying about nothing. The Snow Priestess would never allow that.

Mizore did wonder, though, how would she feel when the time came? Would she be delighted? Or would she be feeling agony? Would this new husband of hers understand her? Just what kind of man would she get? Would he be nice and sweet or cruel and distant?

"Mizore, dear," Tsurara asked standing in front of her daughter, "What are you doing standing in the street like this?"

"How did you feel about the Flower Offering Ceremony?" Mizore asked taking her mother's hand as they began walking home.

Tsurara looked at her daughter in surprise, "What brought this up?"

Mizore shrugged, "I just wanna know, mama. You know with the festival coming up I just got curious."

Tsurara moved the hand that was holding Mizore's and instead put it on Mizore's shoulder pulling her into a semi-hug.

"Hmmm," Tsurara thought as she and her daughter continued to walk, "I was nervous and a little scared."

"Scared, mama?" Mizore snuggled into her mother's side.

"Yeah, I mean what kind of person would I end up with?" Tsurara said with a sigh remembering.

"But you're happy you got papa, right?" Mizore asked.

Tsurara smiled happily, "Yes, I am, so very happy, Mizore. I have a dream man and a loving daughter what else could a snow maiden want?"

Mizore smiled as she walked into the house, "I'm glad mama's happy."

Tsurara smiled at her ten year old daughter, "Honey, we're home." She called to her husband.

"Papa?" Mizore said looking for him.

"Boo!" Mizore's father said coming from behind his daughter and picking her up. **(A/N: His name isn't given)**

Mizore giggled, "Hi, papa."

"Hello, angle." He said moving in a circle to spin her.

"Papa, are you happy you met mama?" Mizore asked.

He put her down and smiled, "You bet. I loved your mother the moment I saw her."

He went and hugged his wife. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I was happy to have you, too." Tsurara said looking loving in his eyes.

He chuckled, "Is that so? As far as I recall when we got to our home as newlyweds you hid behind the couch for a good two days."

"Well," Tsurara blushed, "It's not like you stopped me."

He smiled lovingly, "I'd never rush or force my wife to do anything she didn't want to."

Tsurara rested her head into his chest, "Then two months later we were blessed with the news of our little Mizore."

He nuzzled his nose against the top of her head, "Yup and we fell more and more in love."

"I loved you the moment you first kissed me. You had said to me in such a loving voice a month before 'I don't want to rush this marriage because we barely know each other, but I want to get to know you. I really do. I want you to fall in love with me and I with you.'" Tsurara sighed with happiness.

He looked at his daughter, "And that's how I got her to get out of her new found hiding space in the bathroom."

Mizore laughed as she went to hug her parents, "I want to marry someone who will love me just like papa loves mama."

He brushed his hand over her hair, "You will darling. I just know it."

"Will he be as kind as papa?" Mizore asked.

"If you want him to be." Tsurara answered pulling her into the hug.

Mizore nodded, "I want him to be shy, like me. I want him to understand me like you two do. Hmm, I want him to be kind and have this smile that makes my heart beat fast."

Her father laughed, "He's nonexistent right now and I already feel like I need to be over protective."

Tsurara playfully hit his shoulder, "Don't go through that dad jealously thing."

_**Five years later**_

"You'll never have to be alone again, Mizore." Tsukune said smiling gently as his honey brown eyes seemed to glisten.

She didn't reply just felt her heart beat faster.

"I know you must have felt a little lonesome," He understandingly said, "But not anymore, not with me and Moka and Kurumu and Yukari. Come on we better go back to the school." He offered his hand and she gladly took it.

He was everything she was looking for. He was so kind, gentle, shy, understanding, and as a bonus really cute. He was perfect, which was probably why so many girls were after him. It didn't matter, she'd try her best to win him over.

"Aono-san," Mizore blushed saying his name, "would it be okay if I just called you Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked at her with a big smile, "I'd like that."

XXX

What did you think? I just wanted to give writing about Mizore a try. So Mizore fans did I do good or was it too OOC?


End file.
